The World Academy: A Love Story
by Krist Lee Chiao
Summary: Starting out as mean enemies, to become somewhat of friends. Alfred and Arthur then grow closer as brother, and eventually they end up as lovers. Is it just their high school ill fated love experience ? Or will it turn out to be the experience of love for their whole life time ? Check to find out. OOC Alfred x Arthur (USUK)
1. Chapter 1: Foolish

**_Hello, dear viewers! Here's a decent love story filled with passion and feels ^^_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own hetaria xD_**

**_Warnings: shounen ai. Some yaoi. No smut, but the whole thing is completely suggestive and...GAY. Angst and dem feels - have some tissues with you please ~ Main pair is Alfred x Arthur (Althur). Though, not really sure but possible Francis x Mathew and other pairs are there in later chapters._**

**_Chapter 1: Foolish_**

Ding dong, ding dong

The school bell rang as I walked in to the hallway; pacing rather casually, I looked ahead with an invisible smile. My brand new uniform, that is a deep blue pants and a white shirt, felt comfortably nice as I proceeded to move. A crimson red necktie, and a nicely cut short, blonde hair - nothing too bad I guess. Though, hopefully, I wouldn't yet again get to be the centre of bully because of my unique eyebrows. Nearing my classroom, I indulged a series of thoughts to flow through my brain; however, making sure to wind up the daydreaming soon.

Stepping in through the left-open classroom's large door, I took few steps to the nearest vacant seat, content with one close to the window in one of the back rows. I slid my greenish grey backpack off my shoulder, wandering my sight a bit as I sat down on a blond wood chair. My eyes recognized my few friends and some others whom I knew from previous years.

"Bon jour, mon ami~" Sang some poor excuse of a frog. He bothered to turn around in his seat, just to wave to me and get called by the teacher.

"Hn." I sounded contently with a small smirk forcing itself on my face. Bloody hell, oh how much I loathed this French idiot. For what reason in hell does he keep on keeping up friendly with me, when he clearly knows that I don't like him ? Well jeez, let's not ruin the mood now because of some ugly frog.

The rest of the class went by, slowly, with all the stupid explanations of school regulations and such. After all, today was the orientation day, where we simply sit around idly. Though, the reason why I came is...well, no. I came here because I should, as an older brother. That little punk...I mean, Alfred. Despite me telling him there's no need to attend the school today, he insisted on going. Because, he said it's fun. Meeting with his friends and taking the chance to make noise and not learn - yeah, that's how it is. And I, as somewhat of his guardian, bothered to tag along.

Since we hadn't much to do other than listen to the rules that we are already aware of, we were allowed to talk or whatever. However, I, being the antisocial that I am, only went to say hi awkwardly to some people. Ivan, Berwald, Yao, Heracules, and Toris are probably the ones who count as sane students in my class. The rest, such as Gilbert, Antonio, Tariq, and Frog, were basically typical, crazy highschool brats. Then, I returned back to my seat, and looking out the window, I found myself daydreaming again. Oh well, when you're lonely, you can't help thinking too much about things around. Especially, if you've got some sort of problems, or perhaps worries...Or even someone you can't brush the thought about them off your mind. Yes, that is exactly my case. Sure, we're not even blood-related, but it's just wrong to think of another boy in this sort of a way.. or is it not? I do admit it; I am confused and in need of a solution for my conflicted series of opinions on the matter. However, I've long ago promised myself to keep it a secret between my body and soul..ever since it all started. And it had started a long time ago - back in the first year of mid school. Around four pathetic years ago. At the time I'd first encountered with certain blue eyes - clearer than the sky - and I had fallen head over heels for their owner. In short, I'm not going to ask anyone for help, neither reveal this ugly truth to whoever. So, what I'm left with only is to keep quiet and deal with it in my mind.

Soon enough, I caught myself about to view more thoughts going around in this head of mine - frankly, about..-However, I was caught off guard when a familiar voice filled with liveliness broke out.

"Heeyy, Arthuur~!" Called out the voice of an American accented boy, who waved at me from across the classroom.

"...Al-" I started with a frown and a dry throated loud tone, however my voice trailed away as I realized it was already lunchtime break. My blonde idiot of a younger brother stood at the door and continued to flail his arms around and call me, still trying to get a response from me. Noticing several pairs of staring eyes, mostly those of my sane classmates, I made my way hurriedly to him. Gosh, just shush it.

"Arthur!" Sounded one last time from a brightly smiling blonde, younger, yet taller that I am.

"YES, Mr. Idiot. What!" Harsh, but I already got used to speaking like that to the loudmouthed punk. I wonder why is he here, though. I though he'd be hanging around with crazier people than himself during break time.

"Aww. Is that how ya talk to your little bro, after he came all the way to say hi?" ...The pouty form with plump lips and a kicked puppy eyes appeared. Dammit.

"W-whatever.." I spoke, flustered. "So, you really came all the way 'just' to say hi? I bet you just forgot your wallet. Again." Well, I agree jumping into conclusions is a bad habit, but with a brat like him, it's fine.

"Hehe, yes, sir!" He joked, followed by his cheerful unnecessary giggle. "Ten bucks, please~.. I'll pay ya back at'home"

Sighing, handing him over the money, I pursed my lips to one corner and stared at him through almost fluorescent green eyes. And of course, folded arms over my chest as I furrowed my bushy brows.

"Thanks, bro!" Receiving the money, he patted my shoulder and turned on his heels. "Later!"

And before another second could pass, he disappeared into the noisy crowds in the hallway.

"Heh, as expected from a lump of clumsiness.." I mumbled, fighting the rebellious soft expression and the slight blush that painted itself on my cheeks.

**_Alright, that's that for now ! Hope ya enjoyed.. Gimme some love ! (Review please).. = 3 =_**

**_Ah, also.. In later chapters i'll involve not only Arthur and Alfred, but also other characters in the story :)_**

**_Till later, guys ^^_**


	2. Chapter 2: Sensitive

_**Hello, dear viewers ! I'm glad that I got to update today ^^**_

_**So, about the previous chapter, I just re-read it and realized it needs some changes. Because, I decided to put the younger nations (students) in lower classes. Lol, so..just keep in mind that this story will be mostly narrative. Also, please remember which time/year they are in. For this chapter, Alfred is a 10th grader 15 yrs old, and Arthur is 11th grader 16 yrs old. It will be mostly like this until otherwise is mentioned.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 2: Sensitive

Part I

Alfred's POV

Tea time.

'Is it some holy sort of a daily ritual for British people?' I used to doubt that, but no longer after being together with a certain, strict Brit for four years. I confirmed it – the holiness of it that is. Never. Ever. Mess. With. A Briton. While. They're having tea... You really should listen to my advice, and avoid the forbidden act, which I've done.

"WHY. IS. MY. TEA. ONTHEGROUND ?!" A deafening yell rang in my ears violently.

"..–Umm, err—"

"WHY, ALFRED?!—" My poor older brother slumped his shoulders as he shook, lowering himself to pity the spilt tea. Shouting desperately like that, but he wasn't talking to me. It seemed as though he was mumbling to the tea on the floor. Indeed, he was.

"Arthur, I'm...sorry—" The words slipped from my mouth, for I was starting to feel really guilty for spilling Mr. Tea. The look on my bro's face had taken me aback; it was the one a mother would show when she hears of her dead child.

Not listening to me, however, I sighed softly as I dropped next to him on the ground. Blinking for a second, then I awkwardly crept my arm over his shoulder. Slowly. And very careful not to scare him further more.

Somehow, the air felt really tight when I finished my move.

"...–WHAT are you doing, BLOODY GIT ?!"

Slam. Ouch.

This time, his voice was as high as would a school girl's be if someone lift her mini uniform skirt. Strange, really.. But that painful slap on my face was even stranger. No actually, the mad blush flushed on his cheeks was the strangest of all. Confused as f*ck, but for now I just held up a hand to my abused cheek.

"...D—DAMMIT !" Arthur cursed, then rose quickly to his feet and fled away. Very, very quickly.

Before I had a second to react, I found myself running like hell outside my house, trying my best to catch up. Hey, wait. Why am I chasing after him ? It's not like he'll never come back, right ?

Finally, logic hit at me and I halt at once — tripping over. Ouch, again. I must have looked like a big fool, judging from the looks and laughter of surrounding neighbors.

"U—umm, I'm okay, haha!" Standing up, I lamely spoke, trying to kill their awkward stares. And indeed, it worked. Those peeps then giggled and resumed their actions.

Ah, right.

My bro - I gotta make it up for him as soon as possible. Otherwise, god knows for how long will he never talk to me. It was my fault after all, because I've done the forbidden.

I have spilled Mr. Tea.

And I gotta pay for it some real good price. That said, now enough with this typically Indian drama that happened in just five minutes. Initially, it all started when I knocked over the coffee table as a result of a failure attempt to change my course as I ran.

Oh well, for now, I'll just go back to what I was actually gonna do.

Eat a burger !

Part II

Arthur's POV

Ah—.. What have I done..

Thinking about it, it's as though I was totally out of my mind – maybe I was, for real. To think that I would actually yell at and hit my dear little Alfred... Now that's going pretty wild isn't it ? Okay, I know I often shout and smack him, but not for real. More than anything right now, I just wish that he's doing fine – that he hadn't actually take it so seriously. Heh, I guess regret won't solve anything anyways.

But hey, this is Alfred Jones we're talking about. I bet he will totally forget it by the time I go to apologize to him. He's much clumsier than to hold a grudge against his only, older brother – I know. However, the reason making me anxious about the matter is the fact that I hit him. And that one definitely must have hurt. To be honest, I bet even his parents never lad a single finger on him.

Speaking of the matter, it reminds me of my own family. Frankly, I don't know whether I miss them or not... Probably only my mother.

Back in my hometown, I used to get a lot of beating on a daily basis. From father, my older brothers, and the man I used to work for. Seven or six - maybe even when I turned five..I was sent to work in the harbor instead of going to 'school'. Because my family is dirt poor and they can barely afford their dinner - I had to work.

Few years later, mother and I moved here; to America. It indeed is miraculous how it happened. It indeed is blessing that I no longer wipe the floors and get beaten like I used to. God indeed is merciful.

Back to my topic, I think at the time of the incident I was probably thinking back of my former home. As a result, I unconsciously went ahead and slapped the innocent Alfred. Though, he's not completely innocent. You think it's not really important, but still. He. Spilt. My. Black. Delicious. Tea.

Arghh—..Okay, I gotta get over this and totally...t-totally—..

W-WAIT A SECOND ! He...saw my pathetic face - the pathetic blush... There's no way I could just go and..

But I have to, right ? The apology isn't going to say itself. P-plus, I am the older one - so yeah.

In a second, I managed to stop my self-argumentative brawl in my head. Looking around, I mused on the scenery at my small room. Basically, it looked as though a storm has crashed over. Well, I must admit that I've been in a bad mood ever since I returned home from school. Shuffling around momentarily, I searched for a reason for my bitter mood, but I found none.

With a thick swallow, I rose to my feet and looked down at my stuff. Scattered books, thrown clothes, and some other objects. Guess I should do some cleaning.

Managing to finish soon, I gave a smug look, proud of my work. Then, grooming myself a bit, I headed to Al's.

"Hey, Brother" I greeted, slumping my shoulders in embarrassment.

"Oh, hi Arthur! It's you !" Alfred beamed his usual smile at me and ushered me inside. "Come on in!"

See? I knew it. This stupid git of a brother isn't the type to sulk and act serious. But right now, instead of focusing on the matter, my mind started to wander off in the wrong time - mesmerized by the brightness of a single smile.

"Umm, Alfred ?" I hesitated, sitting back on red cushions in his room. "I-I was wondering... Well, I'm sorry. Al, really." Bringing up the subject, I started to feel nervous.

"Huh–.. Oh, no. Not at all, bro!" He turned to look at me, withdrawing his hands from wooden shelves. "Listen, bro. There's no way I could possibly get upset with you, really. Don't let it get into ya!"

Ehh..? Shocked. I was really..shocked. I never knew he could be so thoughtful. "Oh, okay. But Al, I do insist on formally apologizing - to relieve my conscience that is" I said, stubbornly even though I know he had already forgiven me. "Younger brother, I apologize for suddenly hitting you, for I believe I was absent-minded at that time. I wish from you to forgive my act."

"Aw, again with the formalities.. Ok, let's just forget the whole thing, kay ?" He waved his hand dismissively.

Smiling, I nodded my head and moved on.

"So, want some tea ? This time, I'll make sure it stays in the cup, haha" He joked teasingly, again with the usual giggle.

**_Ok, this is it for this chapter. Hope ya like it. Also, please be patient. I'll update frequently, but its gonna take a while before it gets to the love story._**

**_See ya in next chapter, guys! ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3: Annoying

_**Hello, dear viewers! See ? I promised to always update very soon. I really hope there are many out there who are enjoying this conflicted love story, although the 'love' part is still not so apparent. Well, don't worry anyways. Because starting this chapter, you'll see things getting more serious with our Briton gay boy :P and starting next chapter, ooops...! Ok no spoilers XD**_

Chapter 3: Annoying

Arthur's POV:

"Aww come on, bro!"

"_No_, I said. Al, I told you. You're _not_ allowed to have burgers for today's lunch."

"But _why_!" He complained.

"Because it's not healthy. I'm saying for your own best." I replied.

"You're _not_ my mom!" Alfred huffed, holding his arms on his muscular chest. How can he be so muscular - he's _just_ 15, argh! And here's some more torture for me: the usual childish pout. Gosh, the _lips_. Sometimes...I _really_ just want to reach out and ..—

"Dammit, Arthur!" Said my American brother and irritatedly pulled on his bag, withdrawing outside my room.

"Ugh, bloody git.." I sighed, cursing under my breath. Just _why_ did we have to fight first thing in the bloody morning ! It's like, _every_ time we're getting along together at evening, the next day _surely_ we gotta brawl.

Yesterday, after returning home from school, Al insisted on coming over. Not that I minded but, well...actually I had no reason not to have him over. I was just...honestly, _nervous_. I thought I'd finally have some time to spend alone.._privately_, b-because I needed to be away from him. This feeling is becoming _really_ burdening; especially because I can do nothing to help the matter. In fact, it's worsening more as my Al grows. Really, it's _so_ tormenting just to look at his finest body and handsomest face.

In addition, the _heat_ is becoming unbearable. And he's being as effortlessly irresistible as possible - of course, he's _totally_ oblivious of that. Sometimes it feels like I really am lost. Why have I even fallen for a guy ? Why do I insist on loving him even though I know it's wrong ? But on a second thought, I wonder if its really wrong to have those feelings for another boy.

Back in England, it was mainly the reason of my father and brothers' hatred toward me. They had found out that I swung _that_ way when I was around eight. Being a kid still, I was unaware what it was or why people shrugged in disgust when they saw me admiring both boys and men. Moreover, I have _never_ had female friends - nor do I have now.

Speaking of the matter, I actually don't know which way does Al swing. Not that I have the right to force him to tell me, even if I'm like a big brother to him. But honestly, now that I think about it...I'm _quite_ curious. Also, I wonder how would the American git react if he was to know about which way I swing. Wait, will he actually _ever_ get to find out ?! No way, duh. Silly me, why'd I ever have such high expectations...or maybe it's because I _want_ him to know ?..

"Oh my gosh, it's eight o'clock!" Damn! That's what I get for taking my sweet time thinking about personal stuff at very wrong timings. Honestly, this never happened before in the morning, before school.

Snapping out, I picked up myself and snatched necessary things to hold in my backpack. Too late for any breakfast or at least some tea, I stormed outside my room clumsily. I clicked the lock and made a run for it to arrive in time at school. I really don't like being late.

**• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •**

Later on that day, I was thinking over and over about the same matter. Endlessly, the thoughts and ideas competed over my attention. And when I looked at one of them for a long time, the other ones had lost their patience and interrupted. Calmed and rather dull, that's how I looked - but there was a mental war going on inside my head.

Every minute had passed made my chest feel heavier. I didn't see Alfred around today; I hoped he'd show up in the break time or at home time - but he didn't. Several series of thoughts violently spun in my head, arousing a bitter headache and a need to spill my tears. I'm clearly aware that its not the way I'm supposed to be; crying because I didn't see my little brother who is also my crush - that's just...—

"Oi, Aasaa(arthur)!" A slender hand patted vigorously at my shoulder. Jumping slightly in shock, I turned around to see who it was.

"Oh..it's _you_, Mr. Wang" I sighed in relief, loosening my intense frown. "Hello there"

"Here you go mister this, mister that," He giggled and patted me casually twice, _again_. "Come on now, we've known each other ever since you came around, aru !"

It's true - this Chinese student here is my first friend to make outside England. But, I do have the habit of politely calling everyone as mister or their surname. After all, it's how we do it in Britain, too.

"So, friend, I've noticed your long, pale face today. Has there anything wrong happened, aru ?" He looked to me as we both paced slowly away from school, moving past several tens of other students.

"Well, nothing much" I shuffled uncomfortably as I walked, hoping that this doesn't end up where it sounds it would.

"Oh, no. I'm afraid it doesn't look like that to me, aru" Shaking his head in disagreement, his loosely tied ponytail swayed on his back. "Aasaa, you can trust to keep any of your secrets or worries with me. After all, you're my friend, aiyah!" Yao determinedly spoke, giving me a cool thumbs up. Well, a little talk wont harm, right ? Plus, I _really_ needed to loosen up right now - I could feel my anxiety boiling.

"Errm, thanks Wang" I bowed my head slightly and he nodded. "I really appreciate your help" I added, grateful.

"No problem, aru ! So, what is it that's bothering you, Aasaa?"

"Um...this morning," I spoke, feeling quite uneasy and unused to disclose about my problems. "Alfred and I winded up into an argument, as I tried to prevent him from eating more burgers.. So then, he left and I didn't see him today at school."

"Ohh...–"

"Wang, I'm so bloody worried about him.. What if something wrong happened to him? ..W-What if he'll never speak to me again ?!"

"Oh, no..Aasaa. He will never do that just because of food. Plus, I saw him today in the hallway when I was putting my things in the locker." Yao spoke with a smile reassuringly. Trying his best to calm me down, because he noticed me trembling with worry.

"Oh really? Oh my gosh–.. I'm so glad he's doing well" I managed to break my frown into a soft, relieved expression.

Pausing a little with averted eyes, my Chinese friend then spoke - that was definitely suspicious. "Y-Yeah... You do _really_, _really_ love him, aru yo !" He said it. And my face turned red like the tomatoes that the Spanish Antonio love.

"N-n-n—...N-NO WAY!" I blurted out, stopping in my tracks and turning to face a puzzled, shocked Wang. Just what the bloo—... _Why_?! I though _no_ one KNEW !

"...Aasaa ? Are you okay, aru ?" My friend tapped my shoulder, cocking his head to one side.

"I-I'm sorry–.. I just.." I tried to explain, ignoring tens of pairs of eyes that shot their stares at me. Finding no words to use currently, I didn't keep my friend waiting for too long, I resumed to walk.

"It's okay, friend. You seem like you've been through some things, aru. I understand that, but one time you must call me to sit down and talk." He didn't offer, but rather - ordered me to do that. This guy, unlike everyone else, can really see what's in your mind. "Any time, Aasaa, really. I'm here!"

"..Thank you very much, dear. I'm indeed grateful, Mr. Wang" I politely nodded at him, moved by his generous kindness he'd always had for me.

"No problem, aru! Well, he is your brother after all. You do not be sad about a quarrel. Ask yourself ! Isn't that what siblings always do?!" The long haired brunette cheered in an attempt to lighten up the mood. However, it caused me to muse on the questions thoughtfully.

Am I actually his brother ? Or what does he honestly think of me as... Moreover, even if he does think of me as a sibling, I'm starting to imagine him more and more of a lover. But, wait. Lover, my arse !

"—I don't know..!" I threw my hands up, voice slightly loud. I bet at that time my expression was unclear, but Yao had read it like an open book.

"You need to relax, Aasaa. There must be something behind the matter that is causing you to doubt whether you're still brother-likes or not." He talked, And his every word was exactly true. I believed him, I trusted him - I know that only Yao can help me out of this headache. "And maybe you're not ready to disclose about it yet - so I'll just give ya your own time, aru !" His voice was soothing and thoughtful, but his last sentence was made sure to be cheerful.

"I can't help just to say you're so damn right, Wang" My chest rose then fell, huffing out some of the depression, I formed a tiny smile at him. Though, I really wonder if he saw it.

"Oh, here is it, aru" Glancing around, Yao identified the surroundings. "Well! Here we part... See ya tomorrow, Mr. Kirkland!" He joked with a loud laughter, probably aimed to provoke cheerfulness in me. "Make sure ya speak to me soon, aru !" Waving, he smiled and turned around - then left.

"Till later, Mr. Wang.." I replied to the air.

**_•••xxx•••_**

**_Hahaa, okay ! That's it for this chapter. The next one will be the continuation, of course ~ So please be good and wait ^^! Also, look forward to it and please tell me what you think - review ! Thanks for reading so far anyways :)_**

**_Till later, guys !_**


	4. Chapter 4: Frustrated

**_Hello, dear viewers ! I'm oh so sorry for being this late despite promising the frequent update. But ya know, I've been through few busy days n all. Plus, this chapter is quite lengthy and took so long to get over with. However, here it is now ! Lets enjoy reading it ^^_**

Chapter 4: Frustrated

Yao's POV:

"I j-just...FUCK THIS BLOODY SHIT!" Arthur snapped, and his anger broke into hot tears seconds later.

"Calm down, aru !" I tugged his shoulders violently, with a clear loud voice and a frown in my tone.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to keep calm!" Clawing his fingers at his blond messy hair, the angry Brit looked at me with panic in his fluorescent green eyes.

Thud. Rustle, rustle... Gasp, and sniffle.

Here he is, only a single, warm hug was enough to cool down the boiling anger of my worried friend. Though, I really don't blame him for his act - it's that much of a trouble if something like that, god forbid, were to happen.

Poor Aafred, my friend's pretend brother, had met with a car accident this evening. Yes, at the time me and Aasaa were having our lil talk - and I was telling him that everything's alright... The careless boy now is in the hospital along with his friends whom he hung up with in their car, and Aasaa is in no place to go to him like this. When my friend was called and informed of the matter, he probably freaked out as wildly as he could. But the remaining logic in his brain had lead him to call me up and tell me about what happened. I immediately found myself on the way to my poor, poor friend's home.

"Wang... What should I do..?" His fine voice now sounded tired as it muffled on my chest. He cried, with his inhumanly green eyes pouring hot tears on my shoulder. "I-I...Wang, I...I loved my brother...and he's now in the hospital because of—"

"No! He's there because of his own carelessness, which ya should scold him about later, aru" I interrupted, in an attempt to make him know that it's not his fault.

A long silence settled like the dust in his small room, as we both stood in each other's hug like this. Motionless, aru. He didn't bother to pull away - and so I didn't, too. Thinking back to what he just said... Was it really true, what he said aru? I mean, brothers DO love each other, of course. But could it be the other thing Aasaa is talking about ? Could it also be what was bothering him and he had to talk to me about...—

"Wang. I need to go to him" Sniffle. The blonde finally decided to withdraw from my arms, and stumbled a little as he didn't know which way to turn, aru. Like, totally taken by panic - I felt so bad for my poor friend who's usually a much more composed and calm guy.

"You promise to keep calm ? We don't want Aafred to see you like this, right aru?" I talked to him softly the same way I used to talk to my young brother, Kiku aru.

A swift forearm swiped over his face, drying away his tears. My Brit friend looked up through gleaming eyes, then nodded his small head as his eyes still hung up at me. I really now pity this poor thing, aru yo...

"Heh, lets go, aru" Taking a deep breath, I pat him roughly on the shoulder and made my way outside the room and into my car, aru.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Alfred's POV:

Huh..?

Wher—... W-Why ?

My eyes reluctantly fluttered open; my head screamed at me and I laid confused. I let some seconds pass, waiting for my vision to clear - but no. I'd forgotten that I'm half blind. My sight wouldn't clear unless I didn't wear my specs - so I tried to reach out my hand for them. However, I couldn't move - I couldn't feel my body. And for a spare second I thought my soul was separated from my body, and I was dead. Believing so for a moment, I pitied my poor self for having spent my last day without eating a hamburger at all.

Oh, by the way... Why is everything white ? In fact, where am I...? So, this is heaven, eh ? Haha wait, why would I actually end up in heaven after I... After I...what ? Wait, what was I doing before I end up here..? ... Gil ? Mmm, T-Tonio ? Owww—..my head !

"Hello Alfred, how a–" a female voice gently asked me after I heard several footsteps sounding my way.

"Al, hey!" A much more familiar voice broke out, and a blurry blonde something flashed above my eyes. "Do you hear me, Alfred ?! It's your b...brother..—" The loudness trailed away as his voice trembled in my ears. A single drop of some hot liquid fell onto my cheek, and the next thing I know is that - he's gone.

"A...Ar..thur..–" I muttered heavily, my chest has never felt ever so tight. Ah, well I just realized what that hot drop was when my own formed at the corner of my eyes and trickled down across my face. I wasn't sad but - hearing my bro's voice like that... It's probably the last thing I'd ever want to hear.. B-Because..I think Arthur doesn't know just how much I lo—..

"Uh, yes. Mr...Alfred F Jones ? Can you see me now?" A glass specs were settled upon my cold nose and I now could see everything like always. But it took me a second to realize these weren't mine - not the same lens shape, thickness or color..

"...Mr. Alfred?" The same feminine voice called me again, pulling me out of my random thoughts. Oh, so it IS a nurse! That clearly explains the whiteness all around me... What a boring color! And so, as I thought, this ain't heaven... This is a hospital.

"Oh, yes.." My weary eyes fluttered a few then I turned my gaze at her. Though, I know I ain't fully awake right now, but I could'ov swear I saw her blush.

"How are you feeling right now?" She fiddled with some medical machine next to me then turned with a smile to look at me.

"My head..hurts" I pouted slightly as I raised my shaking hand to touch my head. Watching her every move, I continued to look at some pathetic young woman in an interesting short, white dress. The redness rose up to her face and she seemed utterly nervous, as I trailed my hand to move my blonde hair out of my sight. For jeez' sake, woman ! What the heck do ya think yer doing, eh ?

"I said my head is hurting! Now call me a doctor" I glared irritatedly at her, punching her out of her daydreams.

"Oh, Mr. Alfred.. The doctor may not speak to you right now, because you've already been looked at by him." Now, she seemed to regain her composure, and speak and act like a mere nurse should. Jeez, women... "Now, I'll be explaining to you wha-"

"You will explaining nothing to him right now, miss" A voice from far away said as it closed up to us. I could'ov swear it's familiar, but... "I would like if you explain to us, and not him, aru" Ahh, 'aru' it is ! Well if it isn't the China kid, I believe ?

"But sir, he has to kno—"

"Please, let's leave him to rest." Man, what a bitch ! Just gtfo here and be gone ! I don't wan' any explanation from you..

"Okay, sir.."

Ahhh, finally. No man, seriously ! I mean, yeah I need to know why the heck am I here, but why the fuck would I need to know, now ?! I swear I AM not lying when I say women need more brains.. Or maybe I just don't get 'em, or not even supposed to be with 'em.

Anyways, what is this Chinese guy doing over here ? Wait, Arthur was here, too. So am I in a really bad situation ? Okay, whatever is it that might have happened, but here I am. Alive. And apparently no memory loss or serious shit... Just my head hurts that is - and I feel so cold.

So... Anyways, what was I really doi—... Shouting, then burgers.. And more shouting, but in another place.. Then, Gilbert ? Why is he the first thing tha–.. Oh, we hung up in Toni's car ! Thennn... Frans was...squealing ? Pfffhahaha...but why's that ? Oh yeah I was squealing, too ! T-that's because...Gil glomped Toni and we flipped into someone's car.

Then honestly, I don't remember a thing after that.

Errm, well whoa, huh... Car crash, eh ! Well I'm gonna get scolded pretty well by Artie next time he shows up. Um, it all started between him and I in the first place... Screw burgers - I truly feel sorry for having hurt him like that. Moreover, for having him cry like he did - man, he made me cry, too ! Dunno why but.. Suddenly, this brotherly 'bond' just hit at me and made me realize how thoughtful of each other can we be. Even though we're not biologically related.

But man, recently I've been feeling weird around him. And my heart's been acting funny when he's around - Da'hell's with that ? Anyways, just when I've decided to break free from overloaded thoughts and rest a lil, I hear a bold knock on the white door. Huh, again with the white bitch ?

"Hello there, Al ?" My bro appeared at the door, slily trembling and hiding his panic.

"Hi, Artie !" I know he doesn't like being called by this nickname, but surprisingly this time when I said it, his eyes widened and their tear was quick to flow. Whoa, wait here Arthur ! I didn't mean to make you cry, c'mon !

"I'm...I'm so glad you're safe, Alfred!" The next time I blinked, he was right there above me. He didn't care to hold back just because I seemed fragile and in bed, so his rough Brit-ness showed as he embraced me as dearly and tightly as he could. "Al, dear, are you okay ? Does it hurt anywhere ?"

For a second, I was gonna reply that my head does. But, apparently it doesn't too much now. Because now there's a much greater pain elsewhere - my heart. It pounded violently through my chest. It caused me to gasp in hurt, and my brother to stare at my flowing tears as his own ran down his face, too.

"I'm..I..Arthur, I'm sorry.." I spoke, allowing my eyes to blink severally and stream more and more tears. My lips quivered as I continued to look at my brother, who mirrored my acts, then at one point he gave up to a seemingly incredible hurl of more emotions. Poor Arthur exploded into tears and now with the addition of desperate whimpers and small sobs. However, his Chinese friend by the time has walked in and pulled my bro into a very, very tight bear hug - taking his remaining breath away.

Short seconds later, Arthur had abnormally calmed down his raging angst tears. He withdrew from this guy's arms when he regained his composure - calm and cool.

"Al, forgive me...for I was being extremely harsh on you and you've ended up like this because of me" He took a step or two towards me then bowed very, very deeply. Standing right up, then he reached to my side and took hold of my hand. At that accurate moment, my tears stopped, my frown relaxed but my heart screamed louder. I glimpsed behind my bro to find us alone and that Chinese dude gone.

Both now, trading a long, long gaze like in those romantic boring movies, Arthur remained holding my hand as we stayed motionless in this white space. Closing my left-open mouth, I glanced at our hands to see his other hand joining. Sniffling, he looked shyly at me and-

"...I love you, Al" I just don't know how he managed to keep the intense eye contact despite his obvious nervousness and extreme embarrassment. Wait... Did he just...? "I'm madly in love with you...Alfred"

"Wh.. Arthur... Y-you really.. ?" What the heck am I saying ? 'Really', that's it ? C'mon now, focus Alfred !

"Y-you're not...surprised ? Disgusted ?!"

"No, bro.." I shook my head as I stared shyly back at him. Oh gosh, what now ?!

"Al, dear... Listen, I'm so sorry for bringing this up in the most wrong probable time but, I seriously couldn't hold back anymore. I apologize for any inconvenie—"

"Omg, Artie, stahp !" I interrupted, disturbed by his 'too formal' way of talking. "Listen, ya ain't some vending machine or construction region sign ! Inconvenience ? Because you confe–.." My voice trailed away just when I was about to complete that word, phew ! Man, ain't love so tough ! Wait, fuck... Did I just say 'love' ?! There it is, I probably look like some tomato right now... How embarrassing.

"I'm sorry, brother." He stared down at the seemingly interesting ground for few seconds, then his eyes shifted to meet mine. "I...love you, Al...really"

Arthur has never looked ever so cute. Sandy blonde hair looked usually uncouth and messy; dark, thick brows furrowed slightly. His demonic green eyes glinted as he stuck them on me, and a pretty redness highlighted his barely visible freckles just perfectly. The Brit stood, attempting to wear a stoic face, but failing however. His shaky hand held mine in some British prestigious manner - apparently like how he thinks he should do.

"...Arthur.." Averting my eyes and taking a second or two to gather up my courage, I inhaled deeply. "I...feel the same about y-you" My eyes shifted back to look back at him; moreover, my hand slipped from my side to settle on our hands. "I love you"

"...Wh—... Alfred.." Everything happened so far did not shake me as much as did this expression of his just now. Whoa, just... Too soft, Artie ! Don't look at me like this, ugh !

Of all the things, of all the words or moves I'd never expect him to do - except for in my fantasies - If I live thousand years more... Just n-not this. Cliche as it might sound, he leaned down to me and slowly closed our faces together. A tilt in the head followed by glossy male lips puckering up. My. Brit. Of. A. Brother. Just. Took. My. First. Kiss. And. I. Liked. It.

"Get well soon, Al. I'm staying here, so don't worry." The blond head pulled away from me, after glancing at my oh he loved so much blue eyes. "Take some rest, yes ?" And his ever so casual and usual figure was regained in a moment. Heh, this guy...

"Yeah..thanks" That must have sounded too quiet of me. I know, but I'm just still lil bit timid about what he just did. "See ya, Artie" Smiling, I drew a gentle-tired expression, taken by the pains of my injuries and the tenderness of the current situation.

"Till later, Al"

**_•••xxx•••_**

**_Okay, so.. How ya liked it ? I really hope so, cuz I put so much thinking to bring it to y'all in the best way possible. I /really/ hope you're satisfied and happy with the confession being made in the hospital. It's almost illogical and their reactions are /much/ isn't like how I initially intended to make. But things just end up like zat, yes ? ^^ R&R prease, terr me what ya think and want :3_**

**_Till next time ~!_**


	5. Chapter 5: Embarrassing

_**Hello, dears ! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I haven't got the chance to write anything until now. Please forgive me ^^**_

_**Warnings for this chapter: Yaoi M rated chapter for lime, yummy !**_

_**I wasn't planning to get into this much sooner, but I was typing and just end up with this :D**_

_**PLEASE enjoy.**_

The World Academy: A Love Story

Chapter 5: Embarrassing

Arthur's POV:

Carefully, I snuck inside the white room. No sound should be made, otherwise I'd be caught. My shaking hand grabbed the bronze door knob and slowly shut the door.

I have made it clear earlier that I was not going to leave, but the staff did not allow me. There's no possible way that I'd leave my foolish brother here alone. B-because there's no body who takes care of him better than me.

"Aahh.." Without a sound, I turned swiftly, startled by the painful moan.

Geez, it was just him murmuring non sense in his sleep, again. He laid flatly on his back, arms gracefully settled next to his sides. Hm, that was the first time I see him sleeping in such a proper position - he was even fully covered with the white blanket. I couldn't help but think he was too tired to shift around into his wry sleeping pose. I couldn't help but coo softly as my legs brought me closer to look at his angelic face. But then I couldn't help a bitter frown when I noticed specs left on his face. It's happened before, yes, but I thought at least someone's there to look after him. See ? It's better off for him if I'm around. I then pulled out a hand and slipped the specs off his nose.

"Nnngh, noo..." He mumbled heavily, as though being bothered by someone. Eh, some crazy dream is he seeing, again ? A soft expression pulled itself over my face as I giggled lightly. "Stahp...ugh, Artie–" This time, a squeaky moan accented his fine voice. Wait, what the heck ? W-what ?! Why do I feel heat's rising up my cheeks, huh.. What is this even supp—...

Just when I averted my eyes and had myself calmed, he mumbled few gasps and fumy short huffs. W-what kind of a bastard am I being in his dream, now ?

"Anh, mm.. N-no more, no ! I-I'm coming, Artie !" He cried out, too limp to move more than a nudge, and...

He r-really did...came. The sound was bold enough to indicate so; I looked over...there to check, to find that which I haven't noticed. My heart started thumping almost too loudly, and I felt a dark redness covering my cheeks.

Looking back at him, Al still shook and panted briefly. That pouty frown never leaving his handsome face, and a bright blush gracing his chubby cheeks. W-what should I do now ?!

"Ummmm...Al ? W-wake up" I swallowed rather thickly, placing a trembling hand on his shoulder.

Uh, why am I expecting him to wake up... This boy sleeps too deeply, and it's not so good in this current situation.

"Alfred, get up..." I shook him a bit roughly, yet careful not to damage his back injury. Yes, this tough git had received damage only on his back despite the entire crazy incident - thank god. "WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP !" I snapped, irritated by his habitual deep slumber.

This is all it took for my American brother to snap open his eyes in horror. He then squinted, but he obviously needn't to because he knows my voice.

"Whoa, what the hell, dude !" Al tsk'd at me and sighed, holding his limp hand to his head. The blonde tried getting up but I stopped him; he couldn't move anyway. "Owww.. A-Artie, my back hurts so bad !"

The way he called my unapproved of nickname sounded the same when he did in his sleep. His tone was weak and the whine resembled the moan he'd produced earlier. I couldn't help but shift around embarrassedly, because this time he did all this while awake.

"F-first of all, you need to get cleaned, Al" I stuttered, hearing my own trembling voice reach to my brother and leave him in confusion. He didn't seem to realize what he's done yet.

"Bro ! It's godamn midnight ! Why would I need to get clea—.." He cut himself off when he finally noticed what was obvious to me as 'sticky something'.

I'm sure I had a blush on my face, and I was avoiding his intense stare because it was quite awkward. It took a moment or two for him to digest the situation, then his own blush rose darkly upon his cheeks.

"A–.. Artie, w-what to do?!" His tears well up in his oh I love so much blue eyes, glinting in the darkness.

"Hey, that's why I woke you up, git ! D-don't cry now!" Well, that wasn't the best choice of words to comfort him, but I, too, was troubled. "I'll help you, c'mon now"

"K..'kay" he inhaled deeply, fighting down his tears and blush.

Gulping, I turned and made my way to the small cabinet at one corner in the room. Luckily, I found a change outfit and some towels. I grabbed the necessary and returned back to my younger brother. The poor thing was incapable of moving on his own so I had to help him. But that only gave me more trouble, adding to my own that was tightening softly and slowly in my pants. Tsk.

"Alright, umm. Al, let's just finish it quick" I found it better to speak reassuringly rather than awkwardly keeping quiet. Though, it was also awkward to talk, too.

Receiving a nod, I then avoided looking too much at his face and moved to sit next to his legs. My trembling hands shook as I pulled away the blanket, but my eyes averted until I reluctantly shifted them back.

Woah. The hardness was still alive and well, even after few minutes passing by since he got up. My eyes widened in surprise despite themselves as I took in the view of some hugely swollen thing. For a moment, I inwardly pouted in shame at my own size - damn huge Americans. I then tried not to keep an intense stare, for Al was enough embarrassed so far.

"Umm, it's okay Al.. I'm your brother, yes ? E-excuse me for...looking" Despite my words, my breath became heavier, as I snaked my hands on his waist. Then I gulped for the millionth time this night, and encouraged myself to start pulling on his pants.

"Agh, f-fine, bro.." He wanted to just look away and let me do my work, but he couldn't help his sight reluctantly shifting back down at me. Sliding those pale blue pants down, I took them off his legs, with him having to spread them open a bit. Fuck. Ughh.

Pale hands of mine moved back to his hips, slowly touching his define obliques that outline a flat stomach. This body of his made no sense - sexy as hell obliques at just 15, and a flat tummy despite all that junk he loves to eat.

All that's left is those American flag-coloured underwear. I sighed, reminding myself to make it quick as I told him earlier. His knees started to shake, causing me to throw him a glance. Al was shuddering, blushing and whimpering whiningly. His ever so pouty frown also intensified the closer I was to revealing his still there erection. Basically, it was intolerable for me to just bare his lower body for him - and myself as well.

Finally, it clicked to me and I gave a brief smile. I looked up and him and opened my mouth to whisper phrases of reassurance. Meanwhile so, I all but let tugged on the sides of the tight garment and very slowly slid it down. I continued to speak, forcing a small smile, however, he released one of the most beautiful sounds unbeknownst to humans. Gritted teeth and tensed thighs, my poor brother failed to contain his loud yet weak groan he gave out the moment his hardness was out in the nude.

"Shhh, Al. Keep it down, it's okay" I sighed at him, and my eyes accidentally slipped down. Startled again, I couldn't move - taking in the fact how mighty an American dick could look like.

"...Ahh, Artie.. W-will you.." His eyes were half lidded, and his perfect - unlike mine - eyes brows knit together. His pouty form that's his mouth opened slightly in a seducing way.

"Y-yes yes I'm immediately getting finished. Just wai–" I stopped dead in my words, feeling his hand over mine. My heart skipped a beat, and I looked up questioningly at him. A verbal reply wasn't given, but a physical one started to form. Al weakly grabbed my smaller hand, and replaced it on his exposed shaft. Simultaneously, we gasped at the contact. And I went mad, too.

"A...Alfred !" I snapped weakly, frowning at him.

"Y-you said you loved me, right?" He immediately answered back, supporting his action. "Then it wouldn't hurt to d-do this kind...of a thing" He blinked then averted his eyes, starting to look slightly ashamed.

"But not right n-now!" I argued, my hand still grasping his long stick. For a brief moment, I wondered if our faces could get any redder.

"But why later, Artie.." My brother pouted cutely, leaving me with no choice but to stop arguing and do what he wanted me to.

I withdrew my hand and sighed, then sat myself on the middle of the lower half of the bed. Quickly, I pulled off this American flag of an underwear. Trapping his legs between mine, I settled on my folded legs, and quickly leaned in. Shooting him an 'are you sure' glance, then I placed my small hands on his soft, healthy pale hips.

No complaint received, I licked my dry pair of lips, dragging my right hand to the back side of the..ugh, thing. I trickled my fingers up and down, getting him and myself used to the contact.

"No sound, yes ?" I pursed my lips, and instantly started stroking expertly as though I possess great experience of the act. But honestly, this was the first time I do this to someone other than myself.

Alfred stuck his eyes to where I was working, lifting up his shirt a bit out of his sight. His sunshine blonde bangs covered his usually showing, broad forehead, as his head was hung down.

Not holding back, as to keep it as quick as possible, also to give my brother the full experience of the action, my hand moved at a high speed, aware as to how to do it properly and not hurt him. He gasped when I pumped, and huffed when I released; playing his role in keeping it nice for me. And also at one point, when his length gave him those intense sparkles of pleasure, he threw his head back and let out deep moans. Much to my relief, I noticed it nearing the end. Almost there. But I was indeed very shocked when it shot and spread its white content all over my face, for I was being closer than I thought I was. Shocked because it was much sooner than I estimated, much stronger than I expected, and the amount was much, much more than I supposed there will be. This kid is too full of surprises - even in this kind of a thing.

"W..woah, you came a lot there.." I stated, and a second later realized that I shouldn't be just talking like that about someone's relief. I blushed, withdrawing my hands and poking one inside my pocket.

"Uhm, really ?" Al gave somewhat of a bashful look, as I took out a tissue and wiped his seed off my face.

"U huh, let's get you cleaned now," I paused a little "..for real" smiling a small smile.

I was really just gonna finish everything in an instant, but Alfred's intent look prevented me from doing so. I couldn't help my body that moved up, and my hand that put itself on his neck. Leaning in, I placed my head on his, with no gap in between. We shared a loving eye-to-eye gaze for long seconds, then we tilted our heads only very, very slightly in opposite directions. Mine green ones and his blue eyes remained open, as our similarly plump lips met in a soft kiss.

"I love you, brother"

"Bro, I love you, too"

**_•••xxx•••_**

**_Awwn! Wasn't that just sweet ?! Anyways, I REALY hope you enjoyed, because I ignored sleep and pulled and all nigther to finish it in one sit._**

**_Please look forward the next chapter, I will reveal many characters also the so called bad touch trio :D Also know that this story is NOT being ignored or left out. I promised to update sooner but I didn't, but I WILL finish this very long fic story :)_**

**_Ciao, ve~.._**


	6. Chapter 6: Scared

**_Hello, viewers... I indeed am very, very, very disappointed with the number of views I gained so far on this story. Not to tell that on none of the chapters I didn't get any review - which is very upsetting. It took me this long to update cuz im so sad with y'all for not showing any love for me; despite me giving you some tasty lime back in the previous chapter. Oh well :T_**

Chapter 6: Scared

Francis' POV:

Mon dieu. I just can't believe what I heard.

"C-can you please repeat it again, ma chere?"

"You heard her, dumbass! Is she going to say it all over till you grasp it?!" A throaty, rough voice spoke loudly, not giving the poor lady a second to open her glossed small mouth. Gilbert then shoo'd the poor, pretty nurse out of the room.

Hmm, so it IS true. But still! I really can't believe... Or rather, too scared to believe it.

"Fransie, it's 'kay.. L-let's just hope our butts won't be kicked so hard.." Says cheerfully a certain Spaniard with such a laid back tone in his soft voice. "I mean, I know it's the so called señor Ivan we've crashed into but... Eehh, so just what ?" He chuckled gently through his nose, shifting and stretching in his place.

"Huh?! So 'just' what?!" Somehow the way he said it got me so enraged, forcing me to go into a fit of French rant. It's just so un-beautiful how cold could he be.

"Fusososososo..." I heard him muttering his usual soft laugh, not very much bothered by what French insults I had to say.

"—Vould you guys just shut za heck up!" Before I could resume my loud rant, the albino boy on the other side of the room blurted out, obviously very irritated by what noise were we making.

"I'm very sorry, mon ami.. But don't you, too, feel uneasy about the consequences of the matter?" I hung my head in apology, sounding a heavy sigh. "To tell the truth, it's all your fault, Bert. Le responsibility lies on you for glomping poor Toni.."

I glanced over at said Toni, and he was all but lounging on his bed. Tsk.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry! Now please let mein head calm down, Franz"

I sighed for the umpteenth time this bright morning, resulting in a bitter headache to storm over mon head because of thinking non-stop. And yelling too. But I don't get it how am I being the most worried one when its not mon responsibility for what happened - at all.

Today is the second jour after le accident; apparently, three of us are currently hospitalized. Two days ago, moi et mes deux amis were just chilling at school. Then we happened to stroll over by the Grade Ten's classrooms, only to find a super frustrated Alfred sulking by his locker. Bert, being the one who doesn't mind his own business that he is, walked over and boo'd the saddened boy. He spoke to his only friend from the Epic Awesome Team - whose members are only them - and somehow he convinced him to hangout with us. Toni stood no chance in front of the eager Prussian, who demanded a ride in the car. Le poor me tagged along, not foreseeing what gràve trouble we would get into.

Later on that day:

"...H-..How are the other guys? What is their state?" I interrupted the young, pretty nurse as she was amidst a talk with Gilbert.

"Umm, they're doing fine, Mr. Francis. In fact, they've already been discharged." She turned in her place and replied, holding a small rack with clipped papers on it.

"Oi Franz! She's dealing viz me over here.." Complained the boy on the other side of the room, clutching his hand to his bandaged head. "And you! Vhere iz my birdie?! You said I can see him soon.." Tsk, mon dieu.. It can be very touching to see this clumsy excuse of a boy being worried over his petit bird. But it can also be annoying, too, when he's supposed to be worried about more serious things.

I then looked to my left side, all but to facepalm when I see a soundly-asleep Toni. It's as though there's nothing to care about in the world - except for a certain 'tomato' among the many tomatoes. Ugh.

"Oh by the way, Mr. Francis. Your other friend is still here, Mr. Alfred I mean. He's doing well, but his back injury is a bit severe." A few steps of clanking heels sounded my way, and in front of me stood the beautiful lad- nurse I mean. "Anyways, how are you doing?" Apparently, she has finished checking up on Bert, so it's my turn.

"Oh, I'm fine now that you're here, ma chere" I spoke, though, not totally focused. Slightly busy with the interesting short uniform of an angel.

"M-Mr. Francis, I meant to ask how are your injuries.." The pretty young lady blushed, flustered as she stuttered a bit. "How does your arm hurt?"

"Um, it actually still hurts." But I'm not finding the time to worry over my own pain, because I've been too busy thinking about that scary Russian boy. I'm too scared to step out of the hospital.

"Ook, well then.. We'll have you here until you recover, Mr. Francis." She gave me a brief smile, then scribbled with a pen on those papers she carried.

Checking the medicinal tablets on the end table next to me, she then turned on her heels and headed towards the door.

".. Aren't you going to check on Toni?"

"But, he's now asleep.. Just let him be" She giggled softly, nodding her head then closing the door behind her after she left.

"Urgh, right.." I looked over at Toni for the twentieth time today, and he's still sleeping. Woaw. As per usual, my Spanish friend here spends his entire day sleeping, just to get to stay up the whole night and phone his amor for hours. Ah, ain't that too romantic..!

**_•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•xxx•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•_**

**_Ok, sorry my dear viewers.. That's really it for this chapter. As promised, I brought to you the BTT, I hope at least someone out there enjoyed. It's so dam short, I know, but that's all the motivation I've got - NO REVIEWS = NO MOTIVATION. Please understand, just drop by and say ur opinion... Cheer me up, Baka yarou no minna-san T_T_**

**_Well, till later.._**


	7. Chapter 7: Calm

_**Hello viewers :3 I think I'll just update whenever I want so that I don't get bored of this fic, okay = w = ? But anyways it's finally getting to the point and...this means that drama is definitely gonna start soon, or no ;) ? Keep updated to find out :D !**_

Chapter 7: Calm

Alfred's POV:

Ummm, no ? Ok..

"Will you please explain to me already, Al.." With a loud huff and obvious irritation, Bro puffed his chest on which his slim arms crossed. He shifted his weigh to his right foot, so his hips were poking to the side.

"Uhh ok ok..." I gulped, "Promise you won't whack me.." I needed to secure myself first from his rage before going ahead and telling him what happened.

"...Fine"

"So, after... you and.. I mean, I went to school. I didn't skip class, ok... And then Gilz and his gang were walking by, so they insisted I hang out with them. A—"

"What?!" He gasped, bringing front his messy haired head. A couple inches of dark, bushy brows knitted together and his ever green eyes shone with anger.

Jeez, dem Britons... Scary.

"H-hhuh..?" A cold shiver shook across my aching spine, bringing ahead a small yelp that escaped my throat. I pulled up my nodded head to met my eyes with his - only to shiver once more and fight down another scream.

"..You went out with the frog." This was not a question, neither a statement. It was more like..

"What did he do to you?" His small blonde head cocked to one side, and his big eyes narrowed - only to look ever so intimidating and dangerous.

"Um, c'mon bro! Francy-pants didn't do anythin'!" My voice showed some irritation - Though I was in no place to bitch now, but I can't let him speak bad of my friend.

"...So then? Where did you all go? And how did you end up here.." The short silence broke after he grunted and muttered about ugly frogs.

"Er, we drove to umm.." Upon hearing 'drove', he raised a defined eyebrow and turned his head slightly. Though, eyes still stuck on me. "I mean, Toni was driving us over to his house. You know, the dude drives safely n all, but then Gilz and I were scre– I mean he accidentally fell on Toni and,"

Sigh — a very loud huff, enough to indicate that I must shut up. Jeez, it's not so nice to be treated like that. But then again - he understands. This time, he didn't yell or whack me, because it isn't my fault...right?

"Ugh, so.. Just thank god you've ended up with just this. Hmph." The silence broke again, snapping me outta my random thoughts cloud - only for my eyes meet, yet again, with oh so glorious, lime eyes.

Staring, I watched every small detail of him as he moved delicately. Plump, glossy looking, flesh-colored lips humped together in a small purse. Followed by, a thick swallow pumped along his throat - and an apparent grunting of teeth, defining angular jaws despite the roundness of his face. Then, for only a split second, the soft pair of lips parted slightly, revealing a flicking tongue that swiped, licked, along a short line on his upper lip. Pfft, to me it all looked as though slow-motioned. All to make my silly brain grin knowingly at me for what happened last night.

However, I cleared my throat, to clear away some thoughts coming in an unwanted time. Blinking twice, I then found my bro already seated on a chair across from me when I looked back at him.

"Uhm," Aware of how awkward I sounded, I still tried to say anything to break the damn, instantly-regenerating silence.

"How's your back doing?" Arthur frowned his lips a bit and looked away, attempting to look mature and stoic. However, cause of still being young, it only made him look ever so pouty and adorable. Darn it if I hadn't drooled at least at the time.

"It still... Well, um. Hur—"

"Can you explain to me why're you stuttering?" Demonic green eyes flicked back at me, to have my soul dazzled with their overwhelming brightness.

"You should stop teasing me, bro!" I mean, no matter how mighty he could look, I'm still epic, too! Blurting out, I regretted momentarily but what logic I possessed at the time supported my action.

"Tease you?" At that moment, suddenly everything was casual and we both felt like how we should when we're together. Like, no I mean - normally as brothers. Ahem. "Whatever is it that might have made you think I'm teasing you?"

"Uhm, haha! Nevermind...bro" I spoke my ever so familiar to everyone short, cheerful giggle.

"Bloody hell.. You better heal up soon, yes?"

"Alright !" My cheek muscles contrasted, bringing forth one of my bright smiles.

"..."

"Uh..."

"S-so.. It was quite surprising. Dare I say, I would have never expected such an answer..from you." He spoke like that, out of the blue.

"... What?"

"Git! I mean, no.. I'm talking about when I told you I lov—.." There goes a deep blush, heh. For me as well, mhm.

"Oh, um.. Why so? It's not like you thought I was straight...right ?" Blonde lashes of mine fluttered, and I shifted my sight elsewhere. Like, kinda ashamed or something..

"H-how would I know that!"

"Duh, come on Artie! Now don't pretend like you don't know me, will you.."

"I do, o-of course.. But then...maybe ?" I knew he was referring to the possibility that I might be bi or something.

"No. Absolutely not, Artie." I shook my head, returning my gaze back to him. "Perhaps I'm not so open about showing it to everyone, but no.. I'm serious"

Staring intently for couple seconds, then Bro shrugged one shoulder and sighed. He brought forward his body and supported his elbows on his crossed legs. A round chin delicately settled on a small hand brought up to his jaw. Some sort of a model might he be, huh?

"So um.. Are we..just gonna keep going as brothers? Friends.. D-dates or.."

"I think.. Well, as you like, but I feel we could be all that at the same time...r-right?"

Oh my god.. If my heart had a face, it would have had the brightest smile at that moment. I motioned for him to sit beside me, for I suddenly felt I needed to hug him.

"Yes, right.." I replied after he had settled next to me - and my arm moved on its own to wrap around his squared shoulders. "Love you"

"Ugn.." He shifted shyly, only for me to catch him closer.

"What? You were the one to bring this up, yeah? No backing down now, okay~?" I held my other hand to his ear, and brushed a finger on his typically messy hair.

"I-it's not l-like I'm backing down!" Our faces stood too close for him to make a move, so he could only avert his gorgeous eyes shyly.

"I said I love you"

"Same here.." My Artie mumbled after I pursed my lips deeply, and sucked a naughty kiss out of his sooo soft lips. Blinking at him afterwards, finally a soft expression pulled itself over his lovely face. "I love you, too."

**_xxxxxxx..._**

**_That's it for this chapter, I hope you like it :) I personally enjoyed it because its so cute and sweet, right ? ^^_**

**_Till laters~! Have a good day/night loves xx_**


	8. Chapter 8: Casual

**_Hello, viewers! Good news ^^! I'm back with a new chapter, a new character, a new pair and new motivation for this story (: I had just written the full plot in which I plan to continue this story. Dont worry loves, there are still 14 chapters to go!_**

**_• Clarification: this story's events run in an all boys school. Therefore all pairings are boyxboy, kay ^^?_**

**_Warnings for this chapter: USUK uninvolved; this is for more clearance on what goes on with other characters. Pure rochu here :3 K rated, _****_no_****_ bad language or any violent/sexual scenes._**

Chapter 8: Casual

Reference: Day 3

Yao's POV: 

"A-aiyah.."

"If you don't believe, then feel free to check it out, da~?" The Russian in front of me teased, attempting to get his hands to fiddle with my loose bangs.

"I-it's ok, fine.I believe you, aru." I stuttered a bit, as he tried to invade my privacy zone.

"Has my cutie babe miss me while I was away~?" Soft, flirty giggles danced joyfully in the small peaceful atmosphere that Yevan created. Said boy continued to pull us closer and closer, though.

"Wei! Who you callin' a c-cutie babe!" With a reddening face, I puffed my chest and cheeks - only for him to seem as though I became more of a 'cutie babe'. "W-what you think I am, Yevan! Hello kitty?!" Wait, what did I just say, aru?

"Ahaha, no.. The only thing that's more cute than that is you, da!"

Fighting down a very deep blush, I all but snapped out from this situation as soon as I saw a rather dangerous thing by the door. Ms. Natalie had her head poking inside the room, and her eyes held the angriest glare. Ever, aru.

"Oh, Yevan. It's your sister by the door." I took this chance to pull myself as far as I could from him. "Do you need something, miss?" I looked back at her, only for her to shiver and grunt her teeth. Wow. Very scary, aru.

"Uwah.. S-siestra! ..." My friend pulled on a fake smile, inefficient as to hide his trembling voice and figure. He stood up from his bed, and practically sprinted over to the door, closing it with a slam.

I don't speak Russian, but apparently those threatening shouts from behind the door were what I could make out as 'why you're so close to this boy'. Over the years, I came to know that the problem is not me being a boy - it's that I am a person, no matter what gender, her brother is trying to mingle with.

Uh, it's been like this ever since I had met with Yevan for the first time in elementary school, aru. Ms. Natalie has never liked me, or anyone who gets close to her brother. To tell the truth, it can be very irritating, aru. I get it that some girls are over-protective over their brothers, but she has no right to scare everyone away from poor Yevan. I-it's not my fault if her brother likes me, in the first place aru. And it's not like I'm ever going to ask her to stop doing all those things. Not that I even have the courage to do so, aru.

Furthermore, I wonder what disaster would come to be if Natalie gets to know about...us, aru.

Today, I came over at Yevan's for a visit. I haven't heard from him ever since the incident with poor Aafred - which was three days before. Worried much, I called him up, and he said he wants to talk about something. So he invited me over, aru. And this had only boiled my blood the more - no such answer would you want when you're worried about someone. My body did not spare time for me to think, for I already found myself on the way to my friend's house. I've always been hesitant to go to that certain place, for it was scary enough, but this time I rushed without a second thought.

I had arrived just a while ago, only to be told of something very unfortunate. The car whom Aafred and his friends' had crashed into was Yevan's. I could not believe it - because when I blinked at him just after he finished his words, he looked absolutely fine. Moreover, I was told that Natalie was in the car at the incident, too. I mean, thank god. But still... It's quite shocking that they came out from the accident without a single scratch... Well that's Russians for you, aru yo.

"Uh, I'm back hun" said Yevan with his usual smile.

"Hi again.. Well, what was the matter?" I nodded my head.

"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, you got plans for weekend?"

"Huh? Uhm.. Not really, aru. What's up?" Leaning back, I made myself comfortable on a rather huge bed. I grinned inwardly at the thought of being overly-casual at this place and with this Russian over the years, aru.

"Errm, well.. With no better way to put it, I'd say - a date?" His albino-blonde head cocked to the side; his muscular arms hid behind his back, aru. For a second, he leaned on the door, but then he made his way to a huge glass cupboard on one side of the room.

"A-..aiyah, Yevan.. Why do you insist on calling it a date, aru.." A bashful blush painted itself on my cheeks, as I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Why you say? Well that's what lovers call it, too~"

"Heeh~.. Lovers, a-aru" I grabbed a hello kitty psp that he bought once when we were on Christmas shopping, only to glance back at a typically Russian friend pouring vodka into two fancy glasses. "Don't get drunk, aru..."

"Ohaha, what you sayin', babe! Ain't no five bottles of vodka getting the best of me~" changing my mind, I put away the HK after muttering about its cuteness.

"F-five bottles, aru?! Don't YOU dare drink that much.." With a huff, I took the vodka glass he offered to me and sipped some of it.

"Oh come on, Yao-kun! Nothing beats having vodka with..you~"

"W-why thank you..ugh"

"So.. I bet you went to check out on those poor fragile kids? Heard they got a few broken bones or so"

"Yup, I had to take in a very sad moment between the blonde brothers, aru. 'T was indeed sad, yah.." Swirling the glass gently, I took in the remaining liquor in one gulp, aru. Eh, us Asians are used to drink alcohols like that. "Though, I meant to pay the others a visit but I was told I couldn't... No idea why not, aru"

"Mhm... A sad moment? What went?" The blonde Russian settled his bottle on the nightstand and plopped his hunky body over the bed next to me. He all but lounged with his legs crossed, as he gazed lovingly into his precious vodka.

"Uhm.. Not sure if I can share their secret, aru. But I'd prefer to keep it low for Aasaa's sake, hm."

"Ah, kay fine." Yevan enjoyed the heavy liquor; not seeming to bother with what topic he started. "So! Our date~.."

"Agh cheh, fine.. As long as you will keep me entertained." Acting with further causality, I threw my body across his and reached for the bottle. I grabbed it and pulled myself back to my place; receiving a big smirk from my buddy.

"Well, you asked for the right thing, my dear~"

"Ha, not so fast, Yevan! No perverseness allowed, aru" I stated, but somehow it sounded as though I'm trying to tease him...maybe, aru?

"Eeh, vhy?!" He pulled on a pout.

"Just because.."

"You don't even have a reason, meanie Yao.. You've always complained about us being minors, but you got nothing on us now.." Plump lips made themselves awfully irresistible and adorable for me to reject him, but...ugh

"Why u do dis, aru.." Rolling eyes was all I could do, but in the end he had to win. Every time, aru.

"I do it because I love you, Yao-kun.." Those infamous three words never failed to mess around with my heart each time he tells them to me, aru. I don't know why I reject him, yet I always blush and their effect works on me.

"Uh..."

"What? It's not like I'm saying this for the time time, da?." The fancy glass was held properly in his right hand, as he shifted to meet his face with mine. "Last time I checked, you actually gave me an answer; which was a yes" His oh so sweet smile drew itself beautifully on his lips; a large hand patted the top of my head and stroked through my loosely-tied hair.

"Oh right, aru.. Listen, actually there's nothing holding me back other than the possibility that I might regret it later, aru. You know what I mean, Yevan?" I mean, It's natural for any two guys to limit their act in public. I know he loves me, and I love him back, but that's the kind of relationship we share.

Just..relaxed, aru. Yet very close and casual. "You're my best friend, a-as well as my..love" With a lowered, soft tone, I said. "and I want nothing wrong to go on between us because of anything."

"Awwn, now that's my cutie Yao-kun babe~"

"Aiyaah.." Smiling, we both refrained from any action other than laying back and enjoying our Russian vodka.

**_•••xxx•••_**

**_Thats it for now, dears. I'm really sorry if I disappointed you guys. But initially I mentioned that there WILL be other pairs._**

**_So, just for your reference I'll list them down:_**

**_Usuk, Rochu, Franada, Spamano, Gerita, PruAus, Fruk, Ameripan, Turkeece, Turkeece harrassing Japan xD and Poliet_**

**_• Dont worry guys, there's a big conflict in the plot that's why fruk is involved as well xD well, just stay updated to know more~_**

**_Spoilers for next chapter: New faces! Unexpected visit by an unexpected visitors. Poliet and Usuk :)_**

**_Till laters, ciao~!_**


End file.
